The Fall Of Humanity
by ComfyHobo
Summary: She fell to the floor, shaking. I wanted to run forward and help her, but something within me held me back, kept me frozen with fear. Her skin seemed to burst into a black abyss and I could almost see her tearing apart."
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this a while back, but I decided to post it anyway. Hope you enjoy it. This part isn't too great, it's one of my least favourites, but I needed it to start somehow. _ComfyHobo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan, or the Saga. **

Harkat and I fell out again. I don't know how much longer I can keep him here, because I know that he's probably right: Maybe we should be out looking for Steve. I mean, we're not exactly getting anywhere here. But then again, maybe we're meant to wait for him to find _us_. We'd also received bad news about the Vampaneze, news that pushed us to get this over with quickly. They were readying a new type weapon: Weapons that could destroy vampires in seconds.

I wasn't sure what way I'd gone when I'd stormed away from the Cirque Du Freak; but that didn't matter. I knew this place well.

It was still the place I thought of as my home town, even though I hadn't visited in a fair few years.

The first bit of scenery I took any notice of was a tree. Thinking back now, I must've been crazy. But something about that tree… _infuriated_ me. Something about the way the other trees leant away from it; the way the roots twisted and dominated more space than was necessary. Then the anger – towards a _tree_ – took hold of me. I grabbed the first branch I saw and tore it away from the trunk. I violently attacked the centre of my aggravation. A few leaves fell when the stolen branch contacted the old, knotted bark.

Then something heavier descended. Much larger too, but with a strangely feline like soft landing.

My mind flashed back to when the Black Panther lunged at me in the possible – I would not say inevitable. Destiny was not sealed in stone – future.

Only this figure was much more human. Before I could even raise my arms in defense, the flash back had given my attacker enough time to act.

The feline figure had me pinned to the floor in a speed no human should've been able to attain. Or perhaps the element of surprise was more the culprit than speed.

That was when I got my first look at the attacker.

She – yes, _she_ – had skin so white I thought she was albino. Her red eyes were also solid evidence towards that theory, but her hair was a black so deep I settled for anaemic. Her blood red eyes were neatly framed with black eyeliner. Her hair was dead straight and fell to a point midway between her shoulder and elbow. The tips of her locks fell to mere inches above my face from her current, powerful position.

I analyzed her size, trying to assess whether I could take her without hurting her too much. She was thin. Dangerously thin. From her anaemic skin, the black coat hugged tightly around her slender figure, prominent cheek bones and emotionless facial expression, she looked more like a corpse than most of the bodies I'd seen during the Battle of the Scars.

I tried to roll her off of me and gain control, but she was better positioned that I thought. Her bony knees pressed my hands to the ground while she sat firmly on my thighs. Her thin, dead looking hands held my shoulders down, too. So I saw no means of escape. I would have to wait for her to let her guard down.

She cocked her head to the left and studied me. I stared up into her eyes. The red irises seemed more ominous against the starry black sky. The moonlight cast a faint glow around her, making her figure seem majestic and unearthly.

I opened my mouth to ask her purpose, but before I could generate any sound, she swung a fist at my head and the darkness surrounded me, pulling me deeper and deeper into the blank pit that was unconsciousness.

The light of day shone through my eyelids, creating a red blur in front of my closed eyes.

"Harkat," I laughed. "You won't believe the dream I-"

I cut my sentence short when I opened my eyes.

Instead of seeing the roof of the tent I was expecting, a sun shone brightly in the middle of a powder blue sky.

I scrambled to my feet. The twisted tree was near by. It did not anger me today, just made me slightly uneasy, so I began to think maybe I _was _dreaming, but walked out here in my sleep. I was not entirely convinced.

"Darren! Darren, where the hell are you?"

The voice was mildly familiar.

Jekkus Flang jogged through the trees, searching for me.

"I'm over here, Jekkus." I called to him. Jekkus was part of the crew of the Cirque Du Freak. He worked behind the scenes. Recently he had been on stage a few times. His act consisted of him throwing knifes with amazing precision, then a staged 'member of the audience' said his act was rubbish and went on to the stage with him. Jekkus 'lost his temper' and cut the 'audience members' arms off at the elbows. The real audience would be shocked, and then the faked member would re-grow his arms. Cormac Limbs could re-grow any part of his body. Well, he hadn't tried cutting his head off, and he didn't plan to!

Jekkus' worried expression became mocking.

"What are you doing out here, you nutter?" he joked.

"Sleep walking, apparently." I replied roughly, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Harkat's worried, mate. You went all huffy and pegged it. He said you'd had a bit of a fall out."

So that much was real.

Jekkus let out a hearty laugh.

"What happened to your head?"

I reached to the side of my head and traced the swollen lump on the side of my forehead. For the first time I began to feel blood pulsing beneath the bruise.

"That wasn't a dream either." I stated to myself, in a volume inaudible to Jekkus.

Of course it wasn't a dream. The memory was far too vivid, and dreams don't kick start stories. Not this story, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's part two. Things should get a little better now. Oh, and I hope this all makes sense. Please review, they really do make my day, and I'm not just saying that. I love reviews. Not flames, though. And message me if you want. Just have fun. _Comfyhobo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sage of Darren Shan.**

"Oh, shut up, you stupid mongrel." I growled, hitting the empty meat bucket against the whining Wolf Man's cage. I glowered at him ripping apart raw meat and swallowing ravenously.

"I don't see what you've got to complain about. Your life is easy. Sitting in a cage all day, people getting your food for you. Most people are scared stiff of you so you don't have to worry about any friends getting themselves into trouble. So quit complaining or I'll give you something to moan about!" I finished angrily.

"I am sorry about yesterday." An image flashed into my head. An image of a pale skinned corpse with long, shining black hair and ominous red eyes. I may never have heard her voice before, but I was sure that it belonged to yesterday's attacker.

The sky visible through the door was dark, a little cloudier than yesterday, but otherwise the same.

She was stood right in the middle of the door of the barn. The moonlight cast a gloomy blur around her again. She was wearing the same black coat as last night. In fact, the only thing about her appearance that was different… was her eyes.

Instead of the same, threatening red, even from here, a good two meters away, I almost got lost in the empty black that surrounded her pupils tonight. Almost.

"I should think so. Who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled at her. My irritation over the Wolf Man was still strongly in control of my thoughts.

She cocked her head to the side, staring at me.

"I think I am someone who could rid this earth of you with my hands tied behind my back. Please, refrain yourself from speaking to me in that manner."

With a painful stab I realized she had the same, uptight way of speaking as Mr. Crepsley used to. The shock knocked all of the anger out of me, and I looked straight into her black eyes.

Her face wasn't like it was yesterday, when she was unbelievably without emotion. She looked calm, harmless, but at the same time… remorseful.

"I should not have attacked you yesterday. Please accept my apology." Her eyes were almost begging me to comply.

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay now." I laughed dryly. "That must be some tree. You went pretty wild."

"My mother planted that tree the day I was born. Since my father came home from the war that was the only place my mother and I could be safe."

About a hundred different questions came into my head after that last sentence, and she seemed to notice.

"I am afraid I have no time to answer questions tonight. I should go home. Unless…" She laughed softly, looking down, as though she was talking nonsense. She looked straight up at me and smiled alluringly. "You would be willing to walk me there?"

"Yes." I answered, too eagerly. There was something about her I could not resist, the way she spoke, the way she was different to every person I could imagine, but exactly the same, the beauty around her as she stood in the doorway like a living corpse…

I locked the door to the Wolf Man's barn and dropped the empty bucket outside Mr. Tall's van. We walked out of the cirque and along a path through the forest I didn't recognize.

"So… how did you join the Cirque?" She asked me with a side-ways smile.

I laughed, and then threw myself into the story of the poisonous spider, and how I became Mr. Crepsley's assistant.

I cut most of the story short. As short as I could. I left out all the bits about Vampires and Vampaneze. I told her Mr. Crepsley died in a seven car pile up when the cirque was moving a few months ago.

It still hurt slightly to think about Mr. Crepsley. She said I could miss out any parts I wanted to. This wasn't an interrogation! But Mr. Crepsley was kind of a main character; the story was not half complete without him.

"Mr. Crepsley? As in, Larten Crepsley?" She asked when I finished the story.

I thought back. I never mentioned his first name.

"You knew him?" I asked, surprised.

She laughed softly, it was an enticing sound.

"Yes. The world is small, but I would not want to paint it." The laughter and cheerfulness left her voice and face. "I will miss him."

"How did you know him?" I asked, she didn't seem to be letting any information about herself out.

She shook her head. "It is a long story. I will bore you another night."

"No." I said forcefully, the anger rebuilded inside of me. "You haven't told me one thing about you, and I practically gave you my life story. I want to know about _you._"

Her eyes flashed angrily.

"I thought I told you not to take that tone with me."

"You did, and it's the only thing you have told me!"

She sighed impatiently. The trees around the path ahead grew closer together, blocking the path.

I started to think maybe I'd been tricked, and that she was conspiring to kill me here.

"I am not a killer."

She did it again - seemed to read my thoughts. I tried sending a message to her.

_Can you hear my thoughts?_

She laughed softly again.

"What do you want to know?" The warm smile crept back onto her face. She was just human, after all. Not a killer, not a mind reader, a human.

"Your name, at least," I replied.

"Eve. Anything else?"

_Lots else._ I thought to myself.

"How old are you?"

"A few years older than you."

"Is that all I'm going to get?"

"Yes." She laughed. She led me to the side, and squeezed through two trees. I followed her, finding myself on a road, opposite a long row of houses.

We followed the road around the corner and came into view of my old school. We stopped by an alleyway.

"I shall be okay from here. I trust you know how to get back."

Only too well.

"Thank you for telling me so much about you, Darren."

I mentally flashed back through the time I'd spent with her. Had _my _name ever cropped up?

"When can I see you again?" I asked hurriedly. She had answered so few of my questions; I wanted to know how she knew Mr. Crepsley. More importantly, if she knew he was a vampire.

But that was just an excuse. I wanted to see _her_. She was so exciting and new, a part of me longed for a human relationship. Someone I could talk to, to get away from the Vampaneze… Steve… even Harkat.

I wanted to feel human again.

"I can drop by the Cirque tomorrow, if you wish. I feel I have left many of your questions unanswered." She cringed slightly. "Sorry, I will not be able to tell you much tomorrow. It is just… my past… is very…" She stared into the darkness of a nearby alley. "I do not want you to judge me. There are things in my past that would… never mind. Just, please… get to know me first. In a few days I will tell you. When you know who _I_ am, I will tell you everything."

"Promise," I whispered.

She disappeared down an alley. The movement of the way she walked mesmerized me. The human pace at which the darkness engulfed her slender frame was different to anything I'd seen in too many years.

I trudged back to the Cirque Du Freak. I knew this town so well I didn't have to tell my feet were to go.

I was seeing her tomorrow.

A strange, euphoric feeling rose inside my stomach. A feeling I had not felt in years. The feeling of something fresh and innocent.

It reminded me strongly of the days Debbie and I had as teenagers.

Oh, crap. Debbie.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3, hope you're all having a good day. Please review if you have time. Oh, and can you get banners on here? I love banners. So, If anyone's bored… you know what to do. _Comfyhobo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sage of Darren Shan.**

I met up with Eve every night after that. As promised, we didn't speak anymore about ourselves. We'd speak about what we liked, where we wanted to go… things that wouldn't matter to anyone except us. To be honest, I'd had a crush on Eve since the second night we met, and it was still growing. Each night I'd be nervous before meeting her. My hands would sweat; I'd keep looking in the mirror, telling myself over and over that tonight was going to be like every other night.

Then she'd appear. All majestic in the moonlight and my heart would speed up. Every night I'd think about making a move, but I was trapped in my own thoughts. Because once I got over my nerves, I couldn't think of anything I'd want more than for the sun to stay away so we could be together.

And I didn't want to lose her. If I frightened her away and never saw her again… it wasn't a risk I could take.

It felt amazing to have something normal happening again. I knew I needed to talk to Debbie, but she wasn't here. And I was pretty sure that even if she was by my side every second of those days, I would never have plucked up the courage to tell her it was over. The truth was, I did love Debbie, but not the way I used to. The years had past so quickly and at least now I knew she was only a friend. But I still felt for her slightly. Slightly, so it had to be over. She was my first love, and I'd heard that no-one recovers from the first dose of those feelings.

Nothing in the Cirque could capture my attention that afternoon. I drifted through my chores; finding food for the little people, feeding the wolf man I despised so and clipping his hair… the usual.

Then Mr. Tall came out of his van. I was on my way back to my hammock,

to lie down and drift in and out of reality.

"Darren, can you come in here for a moment?" Mr. Tall called to me, then ducked back inside his van. I followed, curious. The owner of the Cirque didn't normally invite me into his van.

Nothing of the interior had changed much since my last visit. The same seats, table, but there were two things that captured my attention.

The first, occupying one of the seats was a woman with short blond hair and sharp features. A woman I recognized instantly; ex Chief Inspector Alice Burgess.

The second, the woman sat next to her. She didn't look the same as last time I'd seen her, so the image I had held of her in my head all day changed abruptly to accommodate her shorter hair, the way her eyes looked wiser, her face battle worn and hardened, and her arms slightly more muscular.

I'd been preparing all day what I was going to say to Debbie, but I found that all those hours of rehearsal time didn't count when at the time of performance, all those well learnt lines where quickly forgotten.

I stuttered a bit, then about turned and ran back out into the open of the Cirque Du Freak.

Debbie followed.

Even if I eventually did remember what I wanted to tell her, I couldn't do it here, so I ran for the forest I'd walked through the previous night. It took a few minutes to reach the cover of the trees, where I turned to face the on coming Debbie Hemlock.

"Darren! Why are you running?" Debbie panted, stopping a few meters short of me and doubling over with her hands on her knees, trying the regain control of her breathing.

"Go home, Debbie." I don't know where those words came from within my own head, but they reminded of what I was attempting.

"What?" She stood up straight and stared at me, her eyes shocked, confused, and hurt all rolled into one.

"Go home." I said, little above a whisper. Seeing her hurt was affecting me more than I'd anticipated.

"I don't understand." Although I could see she just didn't _want_ to understand.

"It's not too late for you, Debbie." I closed the space between us and took her hands into mine. "You can still go home and live a normal, human life. Please, you have a chance, take it."

The hurt in her eyes became anger, and she pulled her hands away from me.

"I've always had a chance. I haven't stayed because you haven't said I could go. I could've gone any time I wanted to, but that's just it. I DIDN'T want to. How can you say stuff like that? Don't you love me anymore?" The hurt returned.

"I just think you deserve so much better. No, I know you do. And I've been thinking, maybe we don't go from here. Not together, anyway." I was shocked at how effortlessly the words flowed.

"I understand what you're saying. But whatever happens with us, I'm fighting this war, _this_ is my home now." She laughed humorlessly. I looked down, shameful that I'd brought her into this in the first place. She had a right to be human. "I suppose I should have foreseen this. It was unfair to expect you to wait as long as this. All those years we spent apart," I heard her voice crack. "I thought for certain you would've found someone else. And of course, when I found you hadn't, I shouldn't have expected you to still love me." She sniffed, holding back tears. I thought about all those years we had spent apart. How different things would be if I never left her... "It was selfish and unreasonable. I won't bother you again, and when this war's won, you shan't hear of me any more. But only if you can say you don't love me."

I stared hard at my feet. I'd often heard the expression 'wishing the ground would swallow me up', but I wanted much more than that. I wanted to burst into flames and have my body solidified in some worse form of hell so I could have my skin eaten clean off by monkey type demons with yellow eyes, then have pigs with giant rabbit heads drink my blood and burst my eye balls with their razor sharp curly tails.

But I knew nothing of the sort would happen, so I had to make this convincing.

I stared into Debbie's dark, wet eyes and straightened my face.

"I don't love you." I said in a clear, confident… lying voice.

I stood there, frozen, as Debbie, my first love, walked away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go again. hope you're well, and enjoy this. _Comfyhobo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

"Something is troubling you." Eve stated. We were walking through the centre of my hometown, and the stars shone dully though a thin layer of cloud. The area about 50 yards in front of us disappeared into a thick mist.

I nodded. I still hadn't told Eve I was a vampire, and I wasn't planning to. So I couldn't tell her the truth.

"I broke up with Debbie." That was the farthest statement from a lie I could give her. Eve's eyes snapped to my face.

"The one you mentioned that first night?" I nodded again. "I did not know you were still together." She admitted shyly. "What happened?"

I thought for a few moments, trying to form the right words.

"Things have changed too much. I just wish things could go back to normal, the way they were before. But they can't. I belong here now, and Debbie doesn't." I doubted she wouldn't read the double meaning in my words.

"With the Cirque?"

I smiled and nodded. I thought about how Eve would react if I told her I Debbie was a grown up, and I was trapped in this teenagers body, when in fact, I should be older than her. That Debbie can live the normal human life that she deserves, and staying with a teenage half-vampire who will, no matter what happens, play a part in the fall of humanity isn't what I'd call 'normal'.

Easy conversation stopped, and I went back to focusing on the real reason I was upset. I was probably just butching up the idea in my head to make it more of a mess than it really was, but I thought I loved Eve. As in, IN love with her.

But was that a bad thing?

On one hand, no. She was the best thing in my life at the moment, what with Mr. Crepsley dead, breaking up with Debbie, constant arguments with Harkat, and the entire fate of man-kind resting on my shoulders. I was pretty sure that if I wasn't focusing on Eve all day, and talking with her all night, that I would have nothing to dwell on but the pressure under which I was speedily reaching breaking point.

On the other hand, yes, it was very bad. I'd set myself up again. Years ago, when Mr. Crepsley and I fought Murlough, Debbie was used to get at me. Murlough threatened to kill her, and we used her as bait. Admittedly, it wasn't ACTUALLY her, but still. A few years later, in the Trial of Retribution, R.V. had captured Debbie and threatened to kill her if I killed Steve. If Debbie hadn't been there, I would've killed Steve, Mr. Crepsley mightn't have died and this whole mess with the Lord of the Shadows would be long finished.

And it would happen again. I would be forced to watch from a distance as someone I loved grew old while I stayed young, aging one year for every 5 she did. And with the purge hitting home hard, even slower. It hurt to tell Debbie to go home. I knew it was for her own good, but I loved her. And I loved Eve too. Some other human my age. Physically, anyway.

Eve deserved everything Debbie deserved, and I intended to let her have it. I knew it was selfish to ever see Eve again, but I didn't care about anything anyone could do about it. I told myself that day that that would be the last night I saw Eve. I would let her forget about me, but I wouldn't forget about her. I would watch from a more than safe distance, just to see how she was doing. I wanted to watch her find someone and have a family and be happy. She couldn't do that with me around.

So I promised myself. If I couldn't keep a promise to myself, what could I do?

"I'm sorry about you and Debbie." Eve said softly, breaking me out of my reverie. We had walked on to the top of a hill over looking the town, the street lights dotted the slopes beyond, barely visible through the fog that was clearing gradually.

Eve stretched her hand across the few inches between us and locked just one of her fingers with one of mine.

I stared at our hands. My pale skin shone slightly against the darkness of the night. Eve was wearing black leather gloves, and the material was cold against my fingers.

She was staring at the horizon stretching ahead of us. From the top of this hill, with the trees behind us, it felt like the whole world had been laid down at our feet. Nothing could harm us up here, not while we were together.

She shivered slightly, and for the first time that night I felt the cold breeze blow against my skin. The grass below our feet was crunchy with ice, and even my vampiric warmth gave way to the bitterness of the night. Goosebumps were raised on my arms and neck, and I was usually toasty on the coldest of nights.

But Eve wasn't a vampire.

"You must be freezing." I stared at her, concern glowing in my eyes.

Eve shook her head. "I'm fine."

If I didn't _know_ she was lying, I would've believed her. I reached up to the only skin she had showing and ran one finger down her cheek.

"Char- Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "You're like ice!"

"I am fine, honestly. I am used to it." Eve insisted.

Obviously, I didn't listen to her. I unzipped my thick coat and wrapped it around her hastily. With me still in it.

So, there we stood, wearing one coat between us.

She laughed softly, I joined in. Our laughter grew in volume and reverberated off our cold surroundings. I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me and gently pressed my cheek against hers. The cold shocked me at first. We stood there, untouchable by time.

"Thank you." Eve whispered in my ear.

I smiled against her soft skin. "I'm just warming you up. I don't want you to get hyperthermia. It's what any decent person would do."

"Then this world is a tad short on decency."

I squeezed her gently. "What do you mean?"

There was a short pause, then a sigh.

"I have not been hugged since I was eight, when my mum got killed."

Again countless questions whizzed through my head.

"What happened to your dad?"

I winced as I realized that was probably the most offensive one I'd thought of.

She didn't say anything.

I opened my mouth to tell her not to answer, but she interrupted.

"Who do you think killed her?" I felt the pain in her voice as the rhetorical question stung my mind. "He used to beat me up a lot."

"What kind of a father would do that?"

I winced. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

She pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Forget about it." She took one of my hands and I noticed she had taken her gloves off. She slowly pushed our hands together so that they were in the same position as when Mr. Crepsley had blooded me. The darkness of the night faded to black and was replaced by the darkness of a cellar, underneath an old, abandoned theatre. Eve wasn't there anymore, instead, in her place, stood a man not belonging to this world anymore. He had a crop of red hair around his pale face. His eyes were younger than I remembered, and his voice was happier than the memory I had of that night - the night the nightmares began. The night I became a half vampire.

Mr. Crepsley's scar was stronger in appearance, and the room was empty apart from a coffin and the poisonous spider's cage.

"It is time I told you, Darren, sometimes…" Mr. Crepsley's voice was not his own, but that of a young woman's.

Eve reappeared, and so did the dull stars and the night that hovered over my home town.

"…Things are not as they seem."

She stared unseeing at out adjoining hands for a few seconds, then whispered an accusatory word that sent shivers down my spine:

"_Vampire_."


	5. Chapter 5

I give up with these things, I'll just get on with it for now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

Shock coursed through me and I drew my hand back sharply. How did she know? My heart was beating way faster than it normally did, and my breathing was heavy and uneven. Was she a vampire hunter?

I stared up at Eve and held my breath. She was still staring hard at her hand. I followed her gaze.

I noticed, then, that that was the first time I had seen her without gloves on and her not attacking me. Her fingers were as thin as I remembered from our first encounter, and her skin was a touch paler, so she looked almost ill. Her fingernails weren't painted, and with the contrast of her skin they looked too healthy as they became visible just a few millimeters above the tips of her fingers.

And that's when it got interesting. The scars shone brightly in the dull moonlight, they looked a most unnatural pale purple and stretched farther across her fingertips than my own scars did.

A huge smile spread across my face and it took me a few moments to recognize why I was happy.

_She wasn't human._

Suddenly, all the reasons I had to never see her again, all the reasons to keep her at arms length shattered. I could tell her.

_And what if she doesn't like you?_ My inner conscience hissed angrily at me.

**I don't care.**

_You'll have to watch her walk away, just like Debbie._

**No I won't. She's not like Debbie. She's a vampire. **

_Or a Vampaneze._

I froze for a second as I considered the possibility. I scanned Eve for traces of being a Vampaneze. Her skin was white, not purple. Her eyes were of deepest black.

_Not the night you first saw her._

I thought back to the first night I saw Eve. Her eyes _were_ red then.

I smiled then as another thought flashed into mind.

I didn't get my ass whupped and handed to me by a human girl. It was a vampire.

_You really don't care, do you?_

**Nope.**

"I believe I owe you some explanations." Eve looked at me, emotionless, although I thought I saw a hint of regret lingering in her eyes.

Her dad used to beat her, as she mentioned before, and her mother couldn't stop him. Eve's mum planted the elder tree so she and Eve would have somewhere to get away from her dad. The tree was cursed. Any anger that came to it diminished, but if none came, an irate aura pulsed around it.

One day her mum tried to call the police, when Eve's dad took his daughters hand and plunged it into freshly boiled water. Eve told me she remembered hearing her own screams as though from a distance, but that could've been because of how long ago it was, Eve was only two years old at the time, and that was her first memory.

The abuse continued for a few years, then the war came, World War 2. I wouldn't believe she was that much older than me! Her dad went to fight, but came home due to an injury a few months later.

"He swore he had changed. We were stupid to believe him, but my mum loved him. Without his anger problems we would have been a happy family. But then it started again. Pain, and screaming. Mum tried running for the nearest police station, taking me with her, but Dad would not have that. Just before he got to us, she told me to run the next chance I got, and gave me the necklace she was wearing, telling me to keep it with me no matter what. And that one day it would burn me, and it would not happen again. I asked what wouldn't happen again, but then Dad grabbed me and threw me against the wall.

"He blamed Mum for his outbursts. He grabbed her by the hair and smashed her head through the bedroom window. I just sat there, watching. What was there I could do? Then, he pushed her. I remember him grabbing me to show me what I had caused. The blood, the shards of glass, the strong smell of human flesh… I can still remember it all too clearly.

"He tortured me that day. Blamed me, hurt me – the necklace did not stop him from hurting me, but I did not care anymore, he was not affecting my head any longer-, he killed my mother in front of me! That was when I truly realized what a monster he was. I think that wins the worst birthday award hands down."

"Birthday?" I spluttered.

She nodded sadly. "My 8th. I ran away after that. I nearly died; there was no way I could cope on my own, not at that age. Then I met this guy, called Jeremy Phoenix. He fed me and looked after me. When I could stand on my own two feet he asked if I wanted to become faster and stronger than my dad, than any human. He said he could make me powerful. And I accepted. The only thing I had ever feared was the evil that burst forth from people like my dad."

She stared at the scars on her fingers. "So he changed me. I traveled the world with him for a few years. That was when I noticed I wasn't getting any older. He said it was part of the change. I was getting stronger and more powerful, but that came at a price he hadn't mentioned before. I would age one year for each ten humans did, I could not walk around in the sunlight anymore, and I would have to drink human blood.

"The first two points I could live with. We only traveled by night as to avoid being seen, and I had grown quite fond of the night. But the blood… I felt tricked, used… I asked why I hadn't needed any until then. Turned out he had putting some human blood in my drink every few nights. I almost threw up when he told me." Eve shuddered slightly.

"And then I left. I just… went. It was difficult at first, especially in the mornings. You know, not going into the sun and all. Plus, I had no idea where to go. That was when Mr. Crepsley found me. He was shocked at the state I was in, he helped me. That is how I know him. He and I traveled for a few years; he took me to Vampire Mountain. They would not accept me, said I was not one of them, so we left. We traveled with the Cirque for a few more years, but it did not feel right, so I left.

"In all those years I never saw Larten again. That was partially why I came here. I wanted to see him. But I also wanted to find someone I used to know, I wanted to connect with someone human. Things are different now. Everything has changed; this is no longer the world I knew. I was sat in my mother's tree, trying to plan where to go next, when you came."

She smiled at me. "I guess you know the story from there."

It was a lot to take in. Her father, Jeremy Phoenix, Mr. Crepsley, and how long it was since Eve was blooded.

"I told you it was a long story. That was just about as short as I could make it. I dislike dwelling on the past."

I stared at her, my mind a complete blank.

"What?" she laughed, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's just… I… um…" I knew that probably wasn't the right time, but I had the balls then, so why not? "I barely know you… but… I really… I think…" Stop stuttering Darren! Just say it! "I love you."

I instantly regretted saying anything.

The look on her face transformed in record speed from happy, light and joking to scared, panicked and worried.

"It wasn't meant to go this far." She whispered to herself. Eve looked me dead in the face. "I have to go."

"Don't." I protested. "I'm sorry, just forget I said anything."

"No, I have to go." She repeated.

"Please don't leave. I don't want you to go." I sounded like in an infant, but I didn't care.

"I'll come back tomorrow night, please, just let me go." There was now genuine fear in her eyes, a fear that scared me. I noticed I had grabbed hold of her arm, and quickly let go.

"How do I know you will?" Now I sounded really childish. I had no influence over her.

She looked awkwardly over her shoulder at the trees behind her.

"If you cannot trust me just like that… take this, I will come back for it tomorrow." She took off a necklace, hesitated, and pressed it into my hands. "The necklace from my story. Look after it for me?"

I nodded rapidly and watched her flit into the trees. The sun wasn't far from rising. It hurt slightly to breathe and I felt embarrassed; I knew there was chance she wouldn't like me back, but I didn't think it was a big chance. But she didn't. If she did, she would've said so.

I looked at the necklace in my hands. The chain was silver and strong looking. There was a pendant, also silver, with an intricate design, lots of silver strands twisted together around a barely visible glowing red jewel. Then I came back to my senses.

I ran into the trees. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch her if she flitted farther than the edge of the forest, but that wouldn't stop me from trying. I had to give this back, tell her she didn't have to come back, apologize for trying to control her.

I only had to run for a few seconds until I saw her through the trees.

She was doubled over, screaming, yet almost silent. The faint scream coming from her mouth blended perfectly with the bird song. Eve fell to the floor, shaking. I wanted to run forward and help her, but something within me held me back, kept me frozen with fear.

Her skin seemed to burst into a black abyss and I could almost see her tearing apart.

I stared at her necklace in my hands, not believing, refusing to believe, that something so small and perfect could cause so much pain. But what did I know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

I was lying in my hammock back at the Cirque Du Freak, Eve's necklace – and probably her humanity – in my hands.

I hadn't stopped twirling the silver all day, staring at the glowing red in the centre, hating it more with each passing minute.

But something didn't add up. Eve had wanted to go _before_ she gave me the necklace, and I pushed her into it. But then, maybe she knew I'd ask for it, it wouldn't have been the first time she seemingly read my thoughts.

Only I didn't think, did I? I'd acted on nothing.

My head was trying to tell me something. Deep, deep down I knew what was going on, somewhere in my sub-conscious mind this made sense. That just made it more frustrating. I had NO idea what happened to Eve, why she suddenly wanted to leave (apart from my sudden honesty outburst,) why she was doubled over, screaming in agony.

I could still see her clearly, knelt on the forest floor, her mouth stretched open in a near silent scream. I'd turned to look behind me when I thought I'd heard footsteps, and when I turned back to Eve, she was gone. On closer inspection, there was no trace of any human activity. My feet left footprints in the mud, but they were alone.

I'd been waiting all day for the sun to set, so I could see her again, ask her. But now dusk was falling heavily over the abandoned stadium the Cirque was stationed in, I wished it wouldn't.

I dragged myself unwillingly out of mine and Harkat's tent and headed for the hill Eve usually appeared over. I hadn't spoken all day, and people were giving up being worried about me. Harkat ignored me now. Well, I'd bet he'd have spoken if I spoke to him, but he'd leave me alone for the most part. I said to myself, the sooner the Cirque moved on and I didn't see Eve anymore, the sooner we could go back to normal. But I was going to get answers first.

Eve was waiting for me near where we had departed yesterday; she was sat against an old oak tree, looking unearthly, singing to herself. It was a song I knew faintly, a song just about everyone had heard at one point; Hallelujah.

"_Love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."_

I listened to her for a while. Her voice carried effortlessly over to where I stood. The stars were clearly visible that night, and the air was bitter. I thought about how hard it would be to talk to her. I'd be embarrassed knowing she knew how I felt, so I decided to say goodbye, get it over with quickly. At least that way I won't feel too bad for too long.

"_Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. And__it's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."_

The lyrics made me forget everything.

When she finished the song, I walked casually over to where Eve waited, making it look as though I was just approaching. About half way, I started panicking again. Did my hair look okay? Did I have mud on my face? Were my shoes tied properly?

"Hey." I said softly.

She looked up at me; her eyes were bloodshot, full of tears and with thick black bags underneath. She looked ill.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and faked a smile.

I dropped to my knees beside her, so our eyes were level.

"Look, about last night, when I said… that." She nodded to show she understood. My palms were sweating. "It's clear you don't like me that way, so how about we just forget everything, yeah? I'll leave, and I won't come looking for you again." I stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait." Eve stood up and ran to catch up with me.

She pulled me around to face her; her bloodshot eyes were wet with tears that she was only just holding back. Seeing her like that upset me, so I looked over her head and focused on a point in the sky. I heard her take a few deep breaths, but I was holding it all in.

"Darren…" Something in her voice told me I had to look at her. She seemed to have composed herself now, and her deep black eyes looked slightly less bloody than before.

She reached her hand up stroked my cheek, her skin was cold, as it was the night before. I gently pushed my face into her hand, breathing ragged, my heart aching slightly as I knew it meant more to me than it did to her.

Then she did something just about anyone but I, Darren Shan, half vampire, would expect. Eve went up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine.

She pulled away too soon for my liking, and stared deep into my eyes.

"You are a fool, Darren Shan." She smiled.

I couldn't keep myself from grinning back. I put my arms around her waist, she did she same to my neck. I pulled her closer to me and buried my face in her black hair.

"I am no fool, Eve-" then I remembered, "What's your last name?" Then another thought. When did I tell her mine? I panicked for a second, recalling the moment I realized I had never told her my first name either, then remembered my theory that she could read minds. Logical explanation? Not in this world.

"Ah, young grasshopper has much to learn."

I laughed.

"Oh yeah!" I pulled away from Eve, dug deep into my pocket and held the silver necklace out in front of me, eager to get it back to its owner.

She smiled at it and reached up. I dropped the metal into her hand.

"Ah!" Eve withdrew her hand and clutched it close to her, as though burnt. She stared at me, her eyes like acid. "Is that meant to be funny?"

"What?" I picked up the chain to see what all the fuss was about. "What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT? It's on fucking fire that's what's wrong with it!" She yelled, abandoning her manner of speaking. I'd never seen Eve like this before, and even without how fast her mood came around, I'd bet it was always really intimidating!

The metal was warm on my skin, but only because it had been feeding off of my body heat all day.

"Let it cool down then." I said calmly, dropping it onto the grass in front of her. She was overreacting, I was sure.

I was wrong.

The grass around the silver pendant and the glowing red sparked into a brilliant fire. "Holy shit!" I yelled, stamping at the ground, extinguishing the fire and picking up the necklace before it could do any more damage.

I stared into Eve's eyes; they were now full of understanding and… fear?

"Why can't I feel the heat?"

Eve shook her head quickly and backed away from me.

"What's wrong?" I stepped towards her, then stopped myself. Was _I_ scaring her?

"I remember now." She whispered, staring at me without, I think, seeing anything. "She did answer me." She snapped back to earth.

"My mum did say what wouldn't happen again!" A smile spread across her face. "Someone would make it burn me," She pointed at thin but long burn on the palm of her hand. "And whoever it was would stop it happening again!" She laughed maniacally.

"What's 'it', stop what happening again?" Then it hit me. "You mean whatever happened to you yesterday?"

The laughter died on her face in an instant.

"What are you talking about?"

Honesty, I told myself.

"I followed you into the forest yesterday, I wasn't expecting to find you, but I did, you were in pain, screaming really weirdly, I could barely hear you, and then I turned around and when I looked back you were gone. Is that what you mean? It won't happen again?" A smile spread across my face, but it disappeared when I saw the anger re-fill Eve's eyes.

"You followed me?" She asked, her entire frame shaking from rage.

"Erm… no?" I shouldn't have said anything.

Eve flew at me and pinned me against a tree, her hand around my throat. "What did you see?" She roared in my face.

"I already told you! I saw you in pain, screaming, then I turned around because I thought I heard footsteps, and when I turned back you were gone!" I choked, struggling to breathe.

She dropped her hand and the anger faded. "Footsteps?" She echoed, her eyes shifting weirdly. "Did you see anyone?"

"No," I shook my head wildly.

"You should not have followed me." Eve stated ashamedly, taking a few steps away from me and flitting down the pathway on which I had come.

In my mind I tried to go back to before I brought the twisted silver out, when she was the Eve I loved. But I couldn't get the other version out of my head; the Eve whose face was contorted with rage and her ice cold grip around my throat.

_At least now she has to tell me._

**Does she?**

_No. But I need to believe it'll be okay somehow._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

I wiped a stray tear from the corner of my eye as Harkat entered our tent. Again, I hadn't spoken to anyone all day. This time Harkat was worried.

"Mate, what's going on… with you? I know you've been… sneaking out at night." He'd been trying to get the truth out of me for about an hour earlier, but had given up to do some chores. When he came back, his determination had dwindled and I knew if I could keep this up for a few more minutes, he would give in.

I knew he was trying to help me, but I didn't want help. I was tenacious enough to blank out every word he said to me, not moving, not blinking more than necessary, not eating or drinking. I'd gotten up that morning to take a whiz, but that was it.

"Darren, I'm sorry for us arguing about… Steve and whether we should stay… with the Cirque or not. We can… stay here. It's your task. You were… chosen to fight Steve, not me… it's entirely up to you what… we do."

I continued to stare blankly up at the roof of our tent from my comfy position in my hammock, hating myself for not talking to Harkat, constantly thinking it was too late for me to answer. As the seconds dragged into minutes the 'too late' theory became true and Harkat walked back out of the tent.

Then my barrier collapsed. I let the tears flow freely, not bothering to dry my face. I started to wonder what the tears were for.

**Eve.** My heart answered.

_Pressure from the hunt for the Lord of the Shadows… the Battle of the Scars… the new weapons the Vampaneze are working on… and having nowhere stress free to turn anymore. _My head replied.

I thought they were both valid reasons, but I couldn't decide which it was. Maybe both?

But why _now_?

Why me?

The tears fell thicker and faster, my heart ached in my chest and my breathing stung. The tears rolled down too heavily; I couldn't stop them.

But what did it matter? I was alone.

If I hadn't stolen that stupid spider…

I forced myself to think back to when Eve kissed me. I smiled at the memory, but then a picture flashed into my mind. The girl I loved, crushing my windpipe and yelling in my face.

Even more tears. I rolled to one side to press my face into the material of my hammock, but my legs were too numb from lack of movement. I felt the blood rush to my legs and the pain of my sleeping muscles being jerked awake. I fell face first into the dirt beneath my bed.

I refused to get up. I let my tears dampen the dry grass around my face until I heard a soft knock on the frame of our tent.

I froze, waiting for a voice.

"Darren?" Eve! "Are you okay?" I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the sting sensation in my legs.

"I'm fine. I must've fallen out during my sleep." I lied. I noticed the sun had not yet risen: I had only been back for a few hours. Why was Harkat doing the night shift? Then it struck me.

Because I wasn't.

I instantly felt even worse and made a mental note to stop being such a prick.

"I am really sorry. I should not have gotten angry like that. Please forgive me." Eve begged.

I frowned. "Shouldn't I apologize for following you?"

She shook her head. "No, you were probably just worried about why I had to leave so quickly. I do not blame you. Curiosity killed the cat."

I smiled, then faked a wince. "I've never really like cats."

She laughed, shaking her head. "What I mean is; curiosity killed the cat. But a cat has nine lives, so you get a second chance." She smiled briefly. Only Eve would piece together two sayings about cats in an ordinary conversation. "But I am unaware of what uncalled for anger and attempted strangulation killed." I could see pain in her eyes. I remembered how scared I was of her before, and that her dad was probably worse. Uncalled for anger killed her mother. "Please forgive me." Her voice cracked.

"Come here," I said soothingly, stepping forwards and putting my arms around her, letting her cry into me. "I don't think there's anything you could do that I could not forgive."

"I would not be so… sure about that." She said in between sobs.

"Shh… don't cry; you'll set me off."

"Sorry." Eve murmured, trying to compose herself.

"You have to stop apologizing."

"I shall try." She regained control and the tears stopped.

We stood there for a few seconds, not needing to say anything. I pushed her back slightly so I could look at her. I used my thumb to wipe away drying tears. Her usually snow white skin was slightly red and blotchy below her eyes.

"Gawd, I bet I look a right mess."

I shook my head at her. "You're beautiful."

Eve laughed.

"I mean it." I insisted. And I did mean it. There was something about the way she looked _almost_ dead –yeah; I do sound crazy- that created a sort of chaotic beauty around her. "I love you."

She put her hands on the back of my neck and extinguished the space between us. "Darren?"

"Yeah?" I replied, placing my arms around her slender waist once more.

"I love you too." It was the first time she had ever said that to me. A euphoric feeling rose from my stomach; my feelings weren't unrequited anymore. I lowered my head slightly, Eve went onto her tip-toes, and our lips met for the second time. But she didn't pull away now. I started to feel nervous; I didn't have much experience in kissing.

I debated pulling away, nerves getting the better of me, but then she smiled through our kiss. I smiled back and moved my hands to the side of her waist. The kiss intensified and Eve ran one of her hands through my hair.

I was on the verge of breaking into a grin when a sharp voice broke our embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

"So this is the younger model you traded me in for?" Debbie snapped sourly. I looked to the source of the voice; she was leaning against the frame of the tent. It was snowing heavily outside, which was weird: Yesterday was warm and sunny.

Eve disentangled herself from me and asked if that was Debbie.

Debbie smirked. "I bet you're wondering why I'm so much older than Darren, here."

"Not really." That wiped Debbie's face of any trace of smugness. Eve held one of her hands up and showed Debbie her scars. Debbie looked angrily at Eve's scars, teetering on the edge of some new form of rage. "Jealous much?" Eve sneered at Debbie.

I wouldn't have advised taking on Debbie Hemlock, she was tougher than she looked! But then so was Eve. A LOT tougher.

Debbie lunged at Eve, her eyes wild. I backed away from Debbie, slightly terrified, but Eve caught Debbie's hands before she could do any damage.

"Debbie." Eve said calmly. "We both know who would win in a fight between us. Please, do not bring that upon yourself, especially not from me."

Debbie must've seen the sense in Eve's words, for she nodded her head and relaxed her arms so Eve let her go.

She turned to me.

"Didn't take you long, did it Darren? To find someone else?" I looked down at my feet. "I thought I meant something to you. But to find you with this piece of trash two days after you dump me-"

"She's not trash." I said bluntly. I looked up at Eve, she smiled at me. I looked Debbie in the eye, and I saw a small part of her that was only lashing out because she was upset. "I love her." There was quiet for a few seconds, and all I could hear was the slowing breath of Debbie Hemlock.

"You don't really think that." Debbie's voice broke; she was still trying to hang on to something that was being ripped away from her.

I nodded. "Yeah… yes I do. Debbie… just let it go. I'm sorry it happened so fast, and like this, but you have to move on. I hate seeing you like this, but I don't love you anymore."

Debbie looked away from me, biting back tears. It was hard for me to believe she was crying over me, but it had been years. She stepped towards me and Eve slowly. Eve looked at her placidly, he Debbie raised her hand and slapped Eve across her face.

My eyes widened, Debbie had looked so calm…

I expected Eve to slap her back, I thought I would have to break up a cat fight, but that was in a world where only humanity reined.

Eve closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Well, this should be interesting." Eve smiled evilly, an alien, demonic tone to her voice.

Her eyes snapped open; the irises were red again, like when I first saw her. _Exactly _like when I first saw her. Her face was emotionless again. She raised her hand and pointed it towards Debbie, who lifted a few feet off the ground and began clutching at her own throat, choking, trying to rid herself of some unseen force.

After a few seconds of struggling, Debbie broke into tears; Eve relaxed her arm and Debbie fell to the floor. She scrambled to her feet and ran out of the tent.

Eve turned to me, her eyes back to black, but filled with fear.

"I know what you said about apologies, but-"

"What the hell are you?" I stumbled backwards, scared of Eve for the first time in what felt like years, but in reality was merely hours. She looked at me sadly, frightened and remorseful. "You're not a vampire, are you?"

I hoped with all my heart she'd say she was, that I'd imagined her make Debbie fly. That, maybe, this was all a set up, staged by Vancha or some other old friend. But if it was, then maybe Eve didn't love me. At that moment I'd never been more confused as to what I wanted, but I felt something within me snap as Eve shook her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

"Darren, I-"

"Stay away from me!" I yelled as Eve stepped towards me. She froze, shaking.

"I thought you loved me." Her voice broke and painful tears filled her black eyes.

"I thought you were a vampire!" I shouted back. I knew deep within me that I did love her, more than anything, but the shock was too much for me to handle.

"I never said I was." Eve whispered.

"But you still let me think it!" I replied loudly, I was shaking too.

She closed her eyes and let a single tear escape.

Eve collected herself and faced me strongly.

"I do not need to listen to this." Eve turned and faced the entrance to the tent, the sun now shone down on the snow-coated ground and she braced herself for the worst. She stepped forward, towards the sun's rays, and I knew in my heart I'd regret it if I didn't stop her. Yet, I couldn't. It seems stupid now, but… I wanted to see what would happen.

She took one last look at me; I think, begging me to stop her. When I did nothing she stepped out onto the white covered grass and the sunlight fell on her porcelain skin.

Her scream pierced a hole through me, high pitched and faint, yet almost supersonic when I was this close. She fell to her knees as she had done in the forest, and I watched in more detail this time. Veins burst to the surface of her skin, and her blood turned black, spilling from the tunnels it should've been confined too. Her ivory skin became deep black and shined in the sun. Again, I could almost see her insides tearing apart as her humanity faltered. This time, no matter what I heard behind me, I would not look away; I would not let go.

Then, she wasn't there anymore. It reminded me so strongly of werewolf films I'd seen as a kid that I half expected to see a wolf in her place, not a bird.

A bird. Well, that was new to me.

It was about the size of a chicken, feathers healthy and glossy ebony, a tail of twisting darkness. Her eyes were the same black as before, but now the whites surrounding her irises disappeared.

She spread her wings and let out a loud cry. It sounded like a lament, peaceful yet ominous. This creature was one of absolute beauty and grace that I fell to my knees, as though in worship. Eve turned her head to look at me before flying into the skies above.

It was either the most vivid, realistic dream imaginable, or I had really witnessed Eve turn into some sort of winged, angel like creature.

Again, I hoped it was a dream. I hoped I'd fallen asleep as soon as Debbie had interrupted mine and Eve's kiss. I hoped with all I had that things would go back to being simple; Eve was a vampire, Debbie was ignoring me because I broke up with her, and Harkat and I were talking. At least the latter was definitely true.

I was lying in my hammock – again! I remember writing in my diary; I remember the exact passage…

_I apologized to Harkat for being an ass-hole over the last few days. He accepted and said he was just glad I was back to normal, but if it __eve__r happened again, he would have to kick my ass._

_Normal. _

_What is normal? _

_Something we're used to? We get used to just about __eve__rything __eve__ntually._

_Something average? Something that happens to lots of people? To __eve__ryone? An __eve__ryday occurrence? Are __eve__n the most ordinary of people normal? If so, then how can I ever go 'back to normal', stuck as a half-vampire?_

_How can I beli__eve__ anything is normal?_

_I know one thing can't be normal. _

_I'm underlining __eve__ry time I write the letters __e__-__v__-__e__._

_Sigh, that can't be good._

But it was good. It made me realize that no matter what Eve was, no matter what she turned into, no matter what she could do, I still loved her. And I would fight for her to love me back.

So I waited for night fall and went looking for her.

It didn't take long. I was running through the centre of the town on my way to our usual meeting place, when I saw her.

Eve was standing outside a large building – the school. She was staring up at the statues on the roof. I tried to smile when I saw her, tried to reassure myself that we'd be okay, but I couldn't ignore who she was with.

The fingers of her left hand were laced with those of a tall guy with short brown hair, and she was leaning her head against his upper arm. They were both facing away from me. He was the one I didn't know.

The other man she was with turned to look at me. He smiled greedily and said something to Eve. Her head whipped around and she looked over to me. I noticed that every time I saw her she looked a little more alive. Tonight she looked more like a human than I'd ever seen her before. She dropped the other guys hand and stepped over to Gannen Harst; Vampaneze.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

She said something to him, it looked like she was pleading and getting nowhere. Gannen shook his head repeatedly, smiling, then she whispered something in his ear.

It must've worked because his smile froze, pinned in place, but no longer reaching his blood red eyes. He reluctantly nodded and turned to face Eve. They spoke for a few seconds, then Eve flitted towards me, reaching me in a second.

"Darren! I am really sorry about letting you think I was a vampire and-"

"I don't care about that."

She froze. Then a smile spread across her face.

"What are you doing with _Gannen Harst_?" I spat.

"He is just an old friend." She said quickly, her face falling.

"He's also my enemy."

Silence.

"There is a lot of stuff I need to explain to you, Darren. I cannot do it here. You can leave and forget about me afterwards." Her voice nearly broke. "But I do not want you to leave not knowing everything."

I was about to tell her I wasn't going to leave her, that I could never forget, but I only managed a small nod.

Eve led me to an old alleyway, a shortcut, I now know. We ended up in sight of the old theatre, the building where the Cirque Du Freak was stationed the night I was in the audience all those years ago.

"That black bird I changed into, that was a phoenix." I nodded to show I understood.

"Wait a minute…Jeremy _Phoenix_?" I laughed. Again, I thought I was being set up, the guy who blooded her had the same last name as what she was? Ha, whatever.

"Yes. He forgot his real last name when he was blooded. He forgot everything. That guy I was with back there, he is called Rob, and he is the same as me. We turn into phoenixes when the sun hits us. I did not want to tell you until I was sure I could trust you. I was going to tell you soon, I promise."

I thought for a few moments.

"I guess I understand that. I wasn't going to tell you I was a vampire." I admitted. "Can you read minds?" That was the first question that came to me. I found that for the first time in too long, the storm in my head was beginning to clear as pieces of information slotted together.

"No. But we can tell roughly what people are thinking. Like when you thought I was trying to kill you, I did not know your exact train of thought, I could just hear the idea buzzing through you. I can also get into people minds; make them hear and see things that are not really there. And I can tell peoples names just by looking at them. That is how I knew yours."

I nodded, mind set on remembering everything. I remembered the not quite perfect flash back of Mr. Crepsley blooding me; that must've been what he looked like when Eve knew him.

"How long have you known this Rob fellow? What is he to you?"

She smiled. "He was blooded the same day I was. I never knew him before, but he traveled everywhere with me after, he is like my brother, my best friend."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more." She promised. "There is only one guy for me, and that is you."

I couldn't help but grin at her. "Good."

"Darren…" I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her hands on the back of my neck. "I love you."

"I love you more." I replied, without having to think.

She propped herself up onto her tip-toes and I closed the gap between us. I shut my eyes and pressed my lips to Eve's. At that moment I wished I could go back to when I found out she wasn't a vampire, just so I didn't have the memory of shouting at her, but I didn't have that ability. Eve kissed me back hungrily and pushed her body even closer to mine. As much as I hated myself for it, I wanted to know more, so I reluctantly broke the rapidly escalating kiss.

"So, how do you guys get blooded?" I asked.

"We follow the same process vampires do. We think Jeremy was the first one. There was only the three of us, Jeremy, Rob and me, and we have never met anyone else. Jeremy was blooded about a hundred years before he blooded me. He became a phoenix by accident.

"He was in a dark cave with a vampire and a Vampaneze, and the other two wanted to know what would happen if they both blooded him. So they all linked up. Where vampires join two sets of hands together, they joined three, like when Vampire Princes gain their title, but without the Stone of Blood. We have heard others have tried the same thing in the past, and all three died. The vampire and the Vampaneze died painful deaths, but Jeremy did not. He survived, with no idea what to do.

"So whenever the Vampires and Vampaneze reached a conflict, he would stay out of it. He did not really belong to either side. But he grew jealous; he wanted a clan to say he belonged to. Jeremy blooded a lot of people. Most of them died, all of the survivors just became either vampire or Vampaneze. He was about to give up hope when he found me and Rob. He said we were different from the others, he told us what he would have to do to change us, and Rob suggested forming a triangle, to get it over with easily. We are the only ones to have survived and become the same as Jeremy, all because of Rob. Jeremy saw sense in his words because he joined to two people when he was blooded. Jeremy was thrilled that it worked, except when he found out we were more powerful. Jeremy cannot control things with his mind, like Rob and I can.

"Rob can make things catch fire and I can make ice. We can also change the rate at which we get older, but we cannot make ourselves young again. The worst part of our curse is… we cannot die."

I dropped my arms and backed away from Eve, my eyes wide.

"You can't what?" I asked, hoping I'd heard her wrong.

"Well, technically we can, but we get reborn. Rob was the first to die. When he found out he had to drink human blood… when he first killed. He did not mean to, but the taste of blood proved too enticing for him. He felt so bad, and convinced himself he would never drink human blood again. He got weaker, and weaker, until one day, he just… stopped.

"He lost his memory of everything. He was just a baby. When he reached an age at which he could understand us, we told him everything and asked him to speed up his growth, so he would be the same age as me again.

"I have died once. Recently, too. But I remembered what I was, what I could do. I remembered every thing. So I made myself this age again."

"When did… it happen?" I asked, stepping back towards Eve.

"A few weeks ago. It was during a big fight." I held my breath as I realized, probably, _why _Eve looked so much like a corpse on those first few nights. "Someone I had told everything, someone I thought I could trust… he used me as some sort of shield. I tried stopping everyone from getting close to me, I thought I would forget everything and have to wait years for Rob to explain everything. But there were too many of them, they got through.

"And when I said… that now I have found someone who can overheat that necklace, would stop something happening again… I meant-" She hesitated. I was still hoping at was that she wouldn't have to be in the pain she was in again, even though I knew it wasn't that. She'd already changed again.

"That if I die again, I will not come back."

"How is that a good thing?" I asked, remembering how ecstatic she was when she remembered.

"Because I am sick of watching my friends die and knowing I will never join them! Anyway, back to my past…

"The one I thought I could trust, Steve, he is still trying to make me fight. They have not gotten Rob on their side yet, thank God, but I do not think it will be long. Rob would be lucky to be able to withstand for another day or two."

Then two other questions hit me, bringing the outside world crashing down around us.

"Are you part of the Battle of the Scars?"

…Silence…

"Yes."

I closed my eyes and let the short answer sting through me.

"And this Steve… what's his last name?"

I prayed to myself, to the Gods of the Vampires, to any God up there, that she didn't mean the Steve I was once best friends with, the Steve I was fighting this war against, the Steve that was tied in destiny to fight me until one of us fell and the other became the Lord of the Shadows.

I swore that I'd do anything to pay back anyone who could make this Steve someone I'd never known. But who could do that? It was already some Steve, his identity was already chosen, I just didn't know his surname. Anyone, _anyone_ but Steve Leonard, Lord of the Vampaneze.

"Leonard." Eve murmured.

We stood in silence for a few minutes as I tried to comprehend the fact that she was, whether willingly or not, my enemy.

"Darren, you have to help me." Eve begged, breaking the tense quiet around us.

"What?"

"You have to help me. You have to help me get out. I do not want to fight anymore." I saw her black eyes fill with tears as I wondered why, with all of her powers, she couldn't take care of Steve on her own.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

I was outside the old theatre again; we were gathered around the door. Vancha had come back and Evra was there too, so were Alice, Debbie and Harkat. I had my hand around a young boy's neck; Darius, Steve's son. We were using him as bait; R.V and Morgan James had kidnapped Evra's first born, his son Shancus. I'd almost killed Darius but Debbie stopped me. She's accepted that I don't love her anymore, and I don't! But I still want what's best for her.

So we were planning to swap Darius for Shancus. It was entirely fault, and now the young snake-boy feared for his life, and with good reason!

I hadn't seen Eve since the night before. I knew I would do anything to help her, anything to make her happy. I was still trying to figure out why she couldn't take on Steve on her own, why she needed me, but then this new dilemma came.

We launched our entire party into the old theatre. It had changed from when I'd last seen it. Instead of rows of seats and a stage, there was a deep pit of sharpened stakes in the floor and a platform looking down at the rest of the lower floor. The stakes reminded me strongly of the Cave of Retribution, where Mr. Crepsley was killed. There was still a balcony above our heads, the balcony from which I had watched Steve beg Mr. Crepsley to make him a vampire, and where I learnt that Steve had evil blood. Where my whole life changed; where the nightmares began.

There were large pillars on the stage, from behind the one in the centre came a maniacal laugh.

The notorious Steve Leonard poked his face around so we knew he was there. Alice fired her gun at Steve's head, but he moved back into the protection of his pillar before another bullet could be shot.

"Gannen, show them the boy." A hand stuck out from behind another pillar, shoving Shancus Von into view.

"Shancus!" Evra yelled, running towards his son. Vancha stopped him with ease and said something quietly, pleading, to him.

"Shoot again, and the boy gets it." Steve sneered.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you! I'll make you suffer until you pray for death!" Evra yelled.

"My, my, such vindictiveness. Tell me, Darren, do you have a habit of driving people to violence or do you deliberately-"

"Steve, just get this over with."

My heart jumped as I recognized the voice.

Steve looked to his side and looked at Eve.

"How many of you are there?" Vancha asked, he'd never met Eve before, nor had any of the others, except Debbie.

"Why don't we show you?" Steve smiled evilly.

Gannen stepped out behind Shancus. The hook handed R.V came into our line of sight next, then Rob. I swore aloud when I saw that Steve had got Rob as well.

Then Eve stepped out. She had her eyes closed, her hands hanging loosely by her sides. I heard Evra and Vancha gasp when they saw her. I took a sharp intake of breath too.

I'd never seen her more beautiful. Her skin was still as pale as always, but she no longer could be mistaken as a corpse, not by a long shot. Her long black hair fell neatly against her skin. She was wearing a tight fitting, revealing black dress that fell just passed her knees, where the material was ripped and torn, with splashes of blood. Her arms and legs were covered in scars: I presumed - hoped, almost - that she received them from her dad; I wouldn't believe she had done that to herself.

I wanted to run over to her, to put my arms around her, kiss her and say I was going to make everything ok. I would've done, too. But Darius stood in my way, the ticket to Shancus. If I started towards Steve and his minions, the young snake boy would be cut down by Gannen or R.V. or Steve.

Evra stood in my way too. His son's life depended on me keeping myself under control. But to be honest, I don't think that was what was stopping me. The pit of stakes would've cut me, but it would be worth it to be with Eve. No, I think what was stopping me was the fact that if Steve shot me down before I reached her, I would've sacrificed potential life times of being with Eve, just so I could hold her this one time. And I couldn't risk that much.

I didn't forget, but I no longer cared that she wasn't the same as me. As long as we could be together I didn't care what the sun did to her.

"Eve." I said quietly, she looked at me, pain in her eyes.

"Darren," she called sadly, quietly, but a little more audibly than me.

Everyone on my side of the pit of stakes except Debbie and Darius turned to gawp at me.

"You know her?" Vancha asked, astonished, his eyes bulging.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Eve. I thought I saw a tear leak from the corner of her eye, but Steve's cold laugh interrupted my focus.

"Yes, I believe you know each other." His eyes were glowing with pride, what had he done now?

"Let her go." I said quietly.

"What was that, Darren?" Steve said, cupping a hand around his ear. "I didn't quite catch that." He jeered.

"Let her go!" I yelled, starting forward as Evra had done earlier.

"Harkat!" Vancha snapped, still holding a struggling Evra back. But Harkat didn't need telling, he already had his hands clamped around my arms, preventing me from going forward. He might've been small, but he sure was strong!

"Let her go?" Steve echoed, confusion dominating his face. He looked at Eve, but she closed her eyes. "Ahh," He continued. "I understand. That is a nice little spin, love." He seemed to be complimenting Eve.

"I know you're forcing her to be here! I don't know how, but I know you are! Let her go or I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what, Darren? Join you dear old friend Evra here in making me 'pray for death'?" Steve jibed.

"I'll do stuff to you so evil that even you couldn't imagine!" I struggled against Harkat, and realized that Alice was now holding me back too. Debbie had her hand on Darius' shoulder: I'd forgotten about him.

Steve strutted over to where Eve stood, grabbed her neck and forced her to look at him.

"Tell him, my love."

_My love_? What the hell was he on about?

Eve mumbled something inaudible from this far away; Steve leant closer to her and dropped his hand to her waist. He whispered something in her ear, stepped to Eve's side.

She opened her eyes, the irises red once more. She stared at me, her gaze piercing.

"I do not love you, Darren." She laughed, high pitched and chilling. "I never did. You were a blind fool from the beginning, an easy target. Steve told me to get close to you. If the others had managed to take down R.V before he got here with the snake boy, I was to lure you here."

I wouldn't believe it. I started shaking uncontrollably; my legs wouldn't support me anymore. I fell to the floor and my breathing grew heavy and ragged.

"Darren, what is she talking about?" Vancha had released Evra and was helping me to my feet. I leant against him, my stomach churning sickly, my heart pounding painfully in my ears.

I tried to answer Vancha's question, but found I couldn't remember what it was he had asked. The sound of Steve and his cronies laughing at me slipped out of focus and the old theatre blurred and spun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

The Cirque Du Freak solidified around me. I could feel something light on my chest. I looked down and saw a letter with my name on it. I hastily ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. It was wet in places - the writer had been crying.

Darren,

I know I am probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but I had to explain.

My eyes turn red sometimes, as I am sure you have noticed. I am not myself when they do, not anymore. Rob is the same. My eyes turn red, which means that my power is boiling up inside me, and that is the only time I can put it to use. But while my eyes are red, Steve can control me. He has been forcing me to drink this potion that makes me do whatever he says, but only works when I change.

I do not know how long the potion will be affective for, but I need you to stop him from giving me more. That is why I asked for you help.

It is true he told me to get close to you, he told me pretend to be in love with you. It sounds evil, but I am glad he did. Because the truth is; I do love you. I love you more than anything, and without Steve I would never have met you. But then, maybe he knew I would fall for you, maybe he knew it would make it easier to pretend, if I did not have to.

Steve can make my eyes red and make my power work easily; I just have to get angry. It is easy for him, he just has to touch me, or get anywhere near me, for that matter. I hate him. And when he comes close to me I feel it boil up my insides. I want him dead, but if I get angry he can control me.

He knows what he is doing, I will give him that. He has got me cornered. I am constantly either powerless or in his command. In the theatre, his being that close made me change, I had to obey him. He told me to tell you that I'd never loved you, that it was all a trick, designed to get at you and hurt you, and to make it convincing. I tried my best to get out of it, but I could not find a way around his command.

So, I guess, this is all I can do to make you understand. I know you probably want to forget about me, you probably want to hurt me back, but seeing you fall down in the theatre tore me to shreds inside. It was like torture. Like Steve was using me to get at you to get at me. I know you probably think I am completely crazy by this point, but I had to try. I had to tell you the truth. Even if you hate me, even if you want me dead… god how I would like to say I do not care as long I gave it my best shot. But the truth is I could not care more. If you tell me to go to hell, that you do not love me anymore, or that you never loved me, I could not live with myself. But if I did not even try, I would hate myself even more.

Please, even if you do not remember anything else about me, just remember that I love you.

Oh, it is no use; I need to know how you feel. I will be at our elder tree at midnight tonight. You can meet me if you want, but if you do not want to see me, please write a letter back and leave it there, I need to know how you feel. I know I am probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but I had to explain.

Eve

"What was that letter about then?" Jekkus Flang asked me at dinner.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, shocked. I hadn't told anyone about it, not even Harkat.

"This pretty girl, and I mean _hell _of a pretty girl, gave it to me and asked me to give it to you, but you were out of it so I left it on top you. I asked what it was about because…" He paused to chew food. "She seemed really upset. I mean, she was crying her eyes out, so something had to be up, right?"

I nodded, a mental image of Eve's face stained with tears flashed in front of my eyes and made a lump form in my throat.

"It's a long story, Jekkus." Swallowing hard I pushed my empty plate forward, not empty because I had eaten everything, empty because it had never been loaded with food. I was never there to eat, just for something to do while I waited for midnight.

I'd decided to aim to get to our meeting place ten minutes before midnight. I needed to see if Eve really did love me, or if this was just Steve taking a sick joke too far. I left the table, my stomach growling at me, calling for the food. But my head didn't want food, it wanted truth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

It was about 9:30 when Jekkus came running into my tent. I'd given up on my hammock, I kept falling out of it, so I was lying in the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Darren!" I looked up at Jekkus, he was panting, his face red. He stuck out his hand and gave me another letter.

I had my name on the front, same as the last one. I stared at it, frowning. The handwriting on the enclosed letter –it was more of a note- looked like it had been scribbled down in a real hurry.

I thanked Jekkus; he waved a hand to say 'don't mention it' then backed out of the tent.

The note, although it was messy, was clear to read and I scanned through it quickly.

Don't come tonight.

Steve found out. R.V saw me writing a letter so Steve made me angry and made me tell him exactly what it said. He got really mad and he hit me. He's gonna drag me there at midnight; he thinks you'll be there. Please don't be there. He'll hurt you.

I only got a chance to write this because a fuck load of Vampaneze came to give him news of the war and he left me alone with Gannen but he fell asleep. Steve's gonna bring them all later, to hurt you.

Please don't come tonight.

I was stuck on one bit of the letter, 'he hit me'. When I'd finished reading the letter for the second time I'd made up my mind. She used apostrophes. She said Steve was going to 'drag' her there. 'He hit me'. A 'fuck load of Vampaneze'…

"Jekkus!" I roared, running out into the open of the Cirque. It was dark, but not late enough.

"What is it, mate?" Jekkus poked his head out of his tent.

"Where did you get this?" I waved the letter at him.

"Aw man, it was so weird! I got this crazy voice in my head telling me to run to this building in the middle of town, so I did, then this letter came out of nowhere and fell into my hand. Then the voice was all 'run Jekkus for fuck's sake run like your fucking life depends on it!' I saw it said your name on the front so I pegged it back here and gave it to you. The voice thanked me and told me to forget where I went, just that it was in town somewhere. And I can't for the life of me think where I went!" Jekkus said quickly, smiling wildly.

If it weren't for the last few days, I would've had no idea what happened, but I worked it out.

"_I can also get into people minds, make them hear and see things that are not really there."_

Eve made herself mad; Steve wasn't there, so she could do what she wanted. She flew the letter out of a window and told Jekkus to run with it.

"Darren, what's up? Why did you want to know?" Jekkus waved a hand in my face, breaking me out of my reverie.

I stared at him for a few moments, like I was only just noticing his presence.

"It might not make sense without the first one, but the first was way too personal." I handed him the letter and he read it thoroughly. His jaw dropped.

"What are you gonna do?" Jekkus asked, handing me back the letter.

I pocketed the paper and faced the fact that-

"I have no idea."

"Wait a mo… so she is being held hostage or summing?" I nodded.

"Something like that." I didn't know what he was getting at.

"And she's gonna be somewhere at midnight? You know where they'll be?" I nodded again. "Then you go and kick his ass."

"Jekkus! Steve, R.V, Gannen, maybe Rob, and a fuck load of Vampaneze, against me. You think I have a shot?"

"Instincts bro."

I didn't hear what Jekkus said next, something about how cool it would be it we had arm flavored marshmallows and skittles with people's faces on them… but I found an easier way to find out the truth.

If Eve showed up with Steve 'dragging' her, it was the truth, unless he knew everything and it was all an act… But if it was an act, when they didn't see me, they'd be all best buddies again.

And if it wasn't an act, he hit her.

If it wasn't an act, I was in trouble.

If it wasn't an act, there was a 'fuck load' of Vampaneze on my trail, and if I wasn't there tonight, they'd come to me. Here, at the Cirque.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

Mine and Eve's meeting point was clearly visible from this spot. I'd even been clever enough to check that I couldn't be seen from where Steve would be. I'd decided to wait close by the clearing so I could see down all of the paths, so I could see who was coming and in what fashion. Then, when someone came, I would slink back into the cover of the closely knotted trees.

I checked my watch, 11:59…

I looked at the stars for a few seconds. The only constellation I recognized tonight was Orion. His belt was directly over head. But I still don't know what that had to do with anything.

I checked my watch again.

00:00… midnight.

I heard voices coming from one of the three footpaths.

"If you hurt him, I swear I will not stop until you chew your own face off from the pain." It was Eve, seemingly going along with making Steve think I'd stood her up. I'm sure she wouldn't have been happy if she knew I was there.

"Oh shut up, bitch. He's here for you, that letter you sent was quite a stunner. Be grateful that at least on person wants you. I'm gonna hurt him, you should've known as soon as you recited that letter, as soon as you learnt what he and Creepy Crepsley did to me." Came Steve's reply, getting closer all the time.

"They never did anything to you! He saved your life! I can hear what you are thinking, remember? You are merely jealous you did not get to play the hero in this story. You want to be where Darren is!" They were nearly at the clearing by now, my heart was racing, my breathing uneven and heavy.

"Oh, believe me; no-one will want to be where Darren Shan is when I get my hands on him!" He chuckled loudly.

"Sir, don't you think he'll hear you? Don't you think he'll run?" It was Gannen.

"Oh no, I've got this area surrounded by Vampaneze. They'll close in on him in a minute, when I give the order. Darren Shan is dead meat. Ha!"

"No! You will not hurt him! DARREN! Darren, run!" Eve yelled, she was putting up a convincing effort, if I were Steve, I would have no clue that she had smuggled a warning to me.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Stupid girl, he's not getting out of here alive. Every Vampaneze is fully armed, and he thinks he's just here for a nice chat with the likes of you! He won't have a weapon on him. I'm glad you did send him that letter, actually, this is the day I get my revenge, I can feel it!"

Steve stepped into the clearing, a huge grin on his face.

He had a fist full of Eve's hair in one of his hands, a dagger in the other.

When Steve looked around and saw the clearing was empty his face fell dramatically.

He turned to Eve and pulled at her hair.

"Where is he then? Where is your precious Darren?!" he screamed at Eve, his face inches from hers.

"I-… I don't know." Eve stammered.

Steve turned to double check the clearing and Eve allowed herself a small smile, but quickly wiped it away when Steve turned on her again.

"I can smell him." Steve mumbled to Gannen.

"I can definitely smell a Vampire, but that's not to say he didn't come earlier and go." Gannen agreed.

Steve's eyes fixed on Eve. "You told him to leave you a letter in your tree. Which one is it?"

Eve pointed a shaky finger at her tree and Steve dragged her to it. While Gannen checked it for a replying letter and Steve watched from the ground, Eve looked straight at me, her eyes alive with real fear.

"_I can hear your thoughts, remember."_ A sad voice within my head whispered; Eve's voice. "_How could you do this? I warned you. I told you not to come because you would get hurt." _Pain swelled up in her voice._ "You heard what he said. He said he is going to kill you." _A tear spilled from one of Eve's eyes. She started shaking and Steve swung her around to face him.

"Well, there's nothing here." Steve gloated sourly. "I guess you didn't do it right, he doesn't love you. He never came, he doesn't care about you."

More tears leaked from Eve's black eyes, and I knew that they were probably from the knowledge of what Steve was going to do - she knew I was here.

"Call in the others, then we can go-" Gannen started.

"NO!" Eve yelled, from the look in her eyes she immediately regretted the outburst, and Steve noticed.

"Why not?" He thought for a moment.

"He's still here." Gannen smiled, swimming in realization.

"No, no he's not. Can't you just leave him? He saved your life Steve! Please, don't go after him again, please don't hurt him." Eve whined. It wasn't convincing enough.

"Notice how she stopped talking all uptight like Creepy Crepsley used to?" Steve jeered, addressing Gannen, who nodded.

"We'll just have to lure him out then."

Steve pulled Eve around so she was leaning against him, but facing away from him. He put the dagger to her throat and yelled to the trees.

"You know what this is, Shan! Come out or this scum gets it!" I was, by that point, pretty damn sure Eve was telling the truth in her letter.

"_NO! Stay where you are! He will not kill me, I am too powerful to him, he knows he needs me in this war."_ Eve's voice warned me from inside my head.

And what about the Vampaneze surrounding us? I asked, hoping she would understand.

"_I don't know, Darren, I don't know!"_

I've got it…

"…_That might work." _she replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

"Here I am, Steve." I stepped out willingly into the open of the clearing.

"What did I tell you, Gannen?" Steve beamed. "Today is the day justice is served. But first, let's see the true extent of what Eve here can do…"

Steve lowered his dagger from Eve's neck and dropped it to the ground.

Eve looked straight at me, her eyes still black for the time being. _"Here goes."_ Came her voice.

Steve put his arms around Eve's waist and pulled her closer to him. Anger bubbled up inside of me, like a fire bursting from my stomach.

Steve brushed a lock of hair out of Eve's face and pushed the whole load over one of her shoulders. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her neck.

Eve took one last glance at me, silently wished me luck, and closed her eyes. Steve brought his lips up to her cheek and then whispered in her ear.

That was when the anger over flowed within me. It felt like my internals had burst into fire, and I felt the power - Eve's power - burst forth. I pointed at Gannen, not sure how this worked. He was thrown backwards and was knocked out upon collision with the ground.

"What the-" Steve started, but I was already flying towards him. Steve fell back, releasing Eve. She turned to look at him, her eyes deepest black.

Steve whistled loudly and herds of Vampaneze closed in around me, from all directions.

I turned in circles to face the on coming Vampaneze and concentrated on throwing them off their feet. Each warrior, one-by-one, left the ground and was blasted back into the depths of the forest. They must have run after that, because they certainly didn't return!

Then it was just Steve. He was holding up his dagger, crawling away from me, shaking and whimpering. I brought him up into the air by his ankle.

"Steve Leonard. Still feeling quite so authoritative? Run, Steve, run for your life!" I boomed, dropping him to the floor. He ran helter-skelter to the town, waving his arms above his head.

I turned to Eve, she was smiling at me from the opposite end of the clearing.

When I grinned back at her I felt the power drain out of me. I ran over to her, picked her up and spun her around.

"That was amazing!" I yelled. "Did you see the look on his face?"

She nodded, no where near as ecstatic as I was. "What's wrong? We kicked Vampaneze ass!"

"You did."

"How could I have done that without you?"

"You would not have had to without me."

"Eve…" I stroked her upper arm; she winced and moved away from my hand. "What is it?" I asked quickly, concerned.

She slowly, reluctantly pulled off her coat. She was still wearing that black dress underneath. I looked to her arm, to a large, swollen, purple bruise.

"Is that where he hit you?" I asked. Eve nodded slowly. "I'll kill him." I stated half calmly, half infuriated. "I swear to God I'll-"

"Darren, just forget about it." She was on the verge of tears at that moment.

"Eve." I said softly. "Eve… why aren't you happier? It's over now."

"Not for Rob."

"Is that why you're upset? We can go and help him now if you want-"

"Darren! Will you just stop fussing over me?! I can take care of myself!" She pulled her coat back on and turned to walk away.

"Eve-"

"Yes, that is my fucking name! What do you want?" She asked, irate, almost desperately.

"I want to see you smile again, and mean it." I said truthfully. I hated her being this angry and upset.

"What would be the point? We both know you are to go back after Steve and finish him off, you do not need me. You shall go back to Debbie and live on as if I never existed." Tears stung at her eyes and she spun and walked away.

"What are you talking about?" She carried on walking. I ran after her and stepped in her way. "Eve…" I brushed the hair out of her face and put my hand on the side of her neck. I brought her face up to look at me and crushed her lips with mine. She kissed me back eagerly for a few seconds, then caught herself.

"Darren, please, this is just going to make it harder."

"Make what harder?" I let the confusion fill my eyes.

"When you leave."

"Where am I going?" I knew something wasn't adding up here, and by the look on Eve's face, so did she.

"You and Harkat are leaving soon, going back to Vampire Mountain. I am not allowed there."

"Wait a minute, who told you we're going?" I asked, already with a pretty good idea who.

"Harkat." She replied. "When I went to give that first letter to you, Harkat had a go at me, said about how weird you have been acting lately, that it was entirely my fault and that he will be glad when you two go back to the Mountain to help with the war. Then he made me feel really bad about hurting you, he did not know about what Steve was doing, that is why I was crying when I gave that knife guy the letter." She looked into my eyes for a few seconds, the truth sinking in. "You are not going, are you?"

I shook my head, trying to figure out what Harkat must be thinking from his position in this.

A grin broke across Eve's face.

"What?" I asked her, not quite catching on.

"You are not going."

I still didn't-

"I love you." Eve whispered.

"Wait a minute… so you're not upset anymore?" She shook her head. "And me kissing you isn't going to make anything more difficult?" She barely had time to shake her head before my lips crashed into hers again. I kept one hand on the side of her neck, with my thumb on her cheek, and put the other on the lower part of her back. I relished the coldness of her soft skin and the way my heart started beating faster than I thought possible. She smiled through the kiss as she laced her fingers into my hair.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

Eve and I were lying on the floor of mine and Harkat's tent. He was out looking for meat for the wolf man, so we were alone.

Eve had stayed over last night. Not like that! We didn't do anything, except kiss. Especially not with Harkat in the same room!

I'd taken my hammock down and spread out the thick material on the ground for something to lie on, and then we just used my blanket to keep warm. Although I did feel like a bit of a personal heater; Eve kept shivering during the night so I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I didn't mind, in fact, I rather liked feeling needed.

I woke up with Eve in my arms. I held her hands in mine in front of her and kissed her shoulder.

She shifted slightly in her sleep and moaned softly.

"Of course," She mumbled. I'd never been around any one sleep talking before, so I wasn't sure what to do. Eve laughed shakily. "I love you too." I smiled. She laughed rigidly again. "Shut up, Steve!" I could hear the panic in her voice and her last word shot a hole through me, made my breathing and my heart stop, and tore my insides to shreds. Was she talking to Steve?

"Stop it." She shifted uncomfortably. "Steve, leave me alone." Her breathing sped up considerably. "You are scaring me."

She gasped and sat upright, her black eyes wide. I sat up with her, stood and walked out into the open air. I knew I probably shouldn't have walked out, but I didn't want to get angry and upset Eve. I headed to town, aiming to let off some steam.

"Darren?" Eve had flitted and caught up with me. "Darren, what is it?"

"Why were you talking to Steve in your sleep?" I spun to face her, coming to and abrupt halt.

"What?" I knew she was concentrating on my thoughts. I momentarily concentrated on when she'd said she loved Steve, hoping I wouldn't have to say it aloud.

"Darren…" she said, understanding hitting. "I do not love Steve Leonard."

"That's not what you were saying a minute ago." I muttered childishly.

"Do you want to know what I was dreaming about?" She asked impatiently.

"I'll give you three guesses." I muttered sourly. I knew it was a yes-no question, but I didn't care.

She stared at me wordlessly for about a minute, and I stared straight back.

"It was more of a flash back, okay?" She turned and headed back to the Cirque.

"No, not okay." I followed after her. "What do you mean? A flash back of what?"

She stopped and turned slowly to face me.

"I used to love Steve." She admitted it. "I am not proud of it; I do not think I regret anything more than falling for him. Do you remember what I told you he did to me?"

I cast my mind back. "He used you as a shield in the war…"

"How could I still love him after that?"

"…a few weeks ago." I finished. "You only just got over him? And now you're already all over me. Debbie was right; you _are_ trash who would shag anything with legs. I should've listened to her." Anger boiled in my stomach and I turned and headed back to the cirque. Of course, Eve started after me. It seemed like we had been taking in turns to walk off for days, it was getting boring now.

"Out of the two guys I have ever really felt for… is it my fault they were so close together?" I turned to look at Eve; her eyes were filled with tears. I regretted saying anything against her. It's not like she chose to love Steve. It's not like she chose for any of this to happen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"To fall for trash like me." She finished, it was so unlike what I had planned to say I forgot what my words were going to be.

She pushed past me and ran into town, failing to hide how upset she was.

When she reached a point about 50 yards away she flitted, so I had no hope of catching her.

I reluctantly trudged back to the Cirque, feeling like crap. I knew I'd have to wait for her to come back so I could apologize. Then, with a gut wrenching lurch, I realized she had no need to come back at all, not if she didn't want to see me.

I slumped around the Cirque, completing various chores. I clipped the Wolf Man's hair, helped some of the workers prepare the food for that evening. I was heading back to my tent when Mr. Tall appeared in front of me. No matter how many times he did that, it would never cease to make me jump.

"Darren, what are your plans for this evening?"

_Fuck all. _"Nothing important."

"I was wondering if you could help Jekkus pack the vans. We're moving on tomorrow morning."

_Moving on?_

"We're leaving?"

Mr. Tall nodded sadly. "I'm sorry about Eve. I happen to know where she will be later, if you want to see her again."

"Where?" I pressed, eager.

"I'll give _you_ three guesses, Darren Shan." Mr. Tall smiled at me, winked, and then disappeared again.

Enough had happened recently that I didn't think about how weird it was, I just did it.

The first idea that popped into my head was the elder tree, but I thought that too obvious.

I began to hope that she would be back at the tent, waiting for me.

_You think it would be that easy?_

Okay… how about… at Steve's?

That was when I felt something solidify in my right hand. I held the scrap of paper up and saw the symbol_ 3 _emblazoned in the middle of the battered parchment.

To Steve's it is, then.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

I'd asked Mr. Tall for directions to Steve's place, and found it easily.

It was an abandoned house with barbed wire all around it and loads of warning signs everywhere. 'Trespassers will be prosecuted.'

_Fuck off. _ I thought, throwing a large rock through one of the larger signs.

I ran up the hill to the front door of the building. I knew it probably wasn't clever to go in through the front, but he wasn't expecting me, right?

The door creaked open and I winced against the sudden noise. The room inside was large, majestic, covered in cobwebs and slime.

"Get him," Steve's sneer echoed from the high ceiling and dirty walls, and about five Vampaneze grabbed hold of me at once. I struggled, but knew it was no good, and so went quietly forward to face Steve.

"What can I do for you, Darren?" Steve snarled, looking down at me: the Vampaneze had pushed me to my knees.

"Where's Eve?" I asked hurriedly. I didn't want to be here anymore than he wanted me alive. I just wanted to see her.

"What are you talking about?" He didn't manage to hide the confusion - almost fear - in his eyes.

"I know you've got her. Just let me see her and I'll go."

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, this time, she can't help you help her; your friends can't drag you away tonight. You're mine." Steve smirked. "But I won't kill you. Not tonight. I want your friends to witness that."

"Where is she?!" I yelled, something wasn't right.

"Your guess is as good as mine; I thought she was with you."

"But Mr. Tall said she'd be here-" later.

My heart sank as I realized I'd come before her, I was too early.

"Take him upstairs, tie him up." Steve ordered, slinking back into the room he appeared out of.

I felt someone punch me in the gut and then I was dragged up the grimy stairs. All the fight had been knocked out of me so it wasn't long before the Vampaneze had chains binding my hands behind my back, and I was gagged. I sat in the dark, gloomy room for a few minutes, then there was a creak as the front door opened again.

I heard a low thud, the door squeaked shut and then silence. After a few minutes of not knowing what was going on, one of the Vampaneze whispered in my ear.

"Steve'll be wantin' ya to see this." Then he dragged me to the wall and pushed my head towards a small hole that light was filtering through.

I looked into the hole and saw another room, more majestic than the hall way, well lit -unlike the room I was in now- and cleaner. Much cleaner.

I saw Steve with his head thrown back, laughter bouncing off the ornate walls.

Eve was leaning against the wall, unconscious, her hands chained above her head, the chains drilled into the wall. My heart faltered when I saw her. She looked so helpless.

_Go help her. _My heart pushed.

**Don't, not yet, you'll get your ass kicked by this lot. **My head returned, addressing the Vampaneze behind me. They were standing, staring at me, smug grins on their faces.

Eve stirred.

"Morning, baby." Steve said from across the room. He was facing away from me, but I could here the smile in his voice.

"I am not your baby." Eve snarled as she struggled against the chains, testing their strength. "I just came to get my stuff… Steve, what are you planning? You know I could easily get out of this with my powers. We both know you can't control me anymore. I read your thoughts when I came in." I smiled with her.

"Clever. But, would you not prefer to hear what I've done to Darren before you get angry?"

Her smile faltered and she shivered slightly.

"What have you done? Where is he?" Eve demanded, looking around the room.

"He's not here." Steve said impatiently.

"Where is he?!" Eve yelled; fear alight in her black eyes.

An evil smile crept into Steve's voiced. "He's not anywhere."

Her breathing grew ragged and heavy. "What do you mean?"

Steve chucked maniacally.

"Steve, what are you talking about, what have you done to him?" The fight and anger had abandoned her voice, and I struggled to think what Steve meant.

"Eve. He's dead." Steve laughed again.

Then a few seconds of silence, from the room in front of me, at least: the Vampaneze behind me were murmuring all at the same time. They didn't know what Steve was planning either.

"No." Eve whispered, shaking her head infinitesimally. "He can't be." I saw the tears sting in her eyes, then roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, baby." Steve said, stepping right up to her, partially blocking her from my line of sight. I could just about see him wipe the tears from her face. She turned away from him but didn't fight.

"Don't cry. This just means we can be together again." Steve cupped his hand under her chin and made Eve look at him.

"I hate you." Eve murmured. "I hate you!" her voice rose and she kicked out at Steve, aiming where it hurt.

"Now, now. We can't have that." Eve aimed another kick, but Steve saw it coming and caught her feet.

I pulled away from the peep hole but one of the Vampaneze roughly pushed my head back into the wall, forcing me to look as Steve pushed his body against Eve's. I struggled against the guy behind me, but he was too strong.

"Sorry, mate. Lord's orders." The Vampaneze holding my head whispered, I knew he didn't want to be here.

"What's wrong, Eve? Why aren't you angry?" Steve jeered.

"I loved him." Eve said quietly. I hated seeing Steve that close to her.

"Loved, past tense. We can be together again." Steve coaxed.

"I will never forgive you." The tears were still falling thick from Eve's eyes.

"You don't have to." Steve leant into Eve in forced his lips onto hers. At that moment I couldn't think of anything that would make me hate Steve more.

Steve put his hand on Eve's thigh and rubbed her porcelain skin.

_He had better back away now._

**He had better back away now.**

Typical, my heart and my head finally agreeing on something, and there was nothing I could do.

_Chew up the gag. _So I did.

The material fell to shreds under the power of my teeth. I could chew up metal cutlery - a rag was no problem.

I opened my mouth to scream at Eve that I was alive, but one of the Vampaneze must've noticed, for he clamped his smelly hand around my mouth.

"I'm really sorry, mate, but he'll kill us if we don't." A few other Vampaneze murmured in agreement.

My focus unwillingly returned to Eve. She was still crying, nothing she could do about Steve, thinking she had nothing to fight for.

A felt a tear leave my own eye as I watched Steve dry Eve's tears again.

"Guys, this is low." The Vampaneze behind me removed his hand from my face, the whispered and nodded.

"Steve sure ain't gonna be happy."

"Best make ourselves scarce then." I watched them disappear out of the door and back down stairs.

"Mate, I'm sorry. I had no idea he was planning that." The last Vampaneze said, gesturing towards Steve while undoing the chains around my hands. "He said he was gonna talk to her, tha's all."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and ran out of the dark room. I passed the tip-toeing Vampaneze on the stairs and ran to the room Eve was in. She saw me in the doorway. She was shocked at first, scared, then smiled, laughed.

"That's it, baby, don't cry." Steve said, twirling a lock of Eve's ebony hair.

I saw Eve's smile fade and her eyes glow brightest red.

"Steve."  
He looked away from her hair and into her eyes, saw them burning blood red and backed away before you could say… well, anything.

Eve ripped the chains out of the wall and sent them flying at Steve. The metal pinned him against the opposite wall by his neck, two feet off the ground. She ran over to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. There were a load of Vampaneze and they wouldn't let me go until they saw what Steve was doing and they said it was really low and they left and-" I shut up when she brought her lips to mine.

"Thank you." She said quickly.

What did I do? "For what?" I asked.

She stared at me for a few seconds. "Being my something worth fighting for."

"Oh blah, blah, blah. I hope you two live happily ever after. The vampire and the duck." Steve spat from his position on the wall, clutching at the chains around his neck.

Eve's eyes burnt blood red again, and the chains around Steve's neck tightened. His face turned red, then purple, then blue.

"Do not mess with the duck."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

Eve was sitting next to me on the floor of our tent, her knees tucked under chin, rocking backwards and forwards. I was watching her, waiting. She had gotten changed when we got back to the cirque -we brought all of her stuff over from Steve's- and she was now wearing an oversized grey hooded jumper, with the hood up, and black tight fitted jeans.

She'd tried to kill Steve. She'd said she wanted him dead before, but I didn't know she'd go as far as doing the deed herself. She hadn't said a word since I dragged her out of Steve's hideout.

It was dark outside, but it wasn't late. Harkat was out, getting stuff ready for when the Cirque moved on tomorrow. I heard a sniff and turned to Eve. A single tear dropped from her eye.

"Eve…" I put my arm around her shoulders and used my thumb to wipe the tear away. "You didn't mean to. Anyway, he's still alive. Just forget about him, he won't hurt you again. You didn't mean it."

"I did not mean it? How would you know?" Her eyes snapped to my face. "I meant it Darren. I wanted to kill him. If you had not stopped me…" her voice trailed off.

"But I did stop you. I hate seeing you like this, Eve. I love you; I just want you to be happy."

"How I can stop thinking about it?" She leant against me gently; I took her left hand in mine and twisted our fingers together. She winced with pain slightly.

"What is it?" I asked hastily.

"Nothing." She assured me a little too quickly.

"Eve." I whispered, begging her to tell me.

"You will not be happy about it."

"Okay, now I'm really worried. What is it?"

She rolled her sleeve up and revealed a thick white bandage around her wrist, blood soaked visibly into the many layers.

I stared at the blood wordlessly for a few seconds.

"Did Steve do that?"

"God, why do you always assume it was Steve?" Eve exclaimed.

"Okay, it wasn't him." I muttered to myself.

"I did it, Darren." She moaned.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"Why?" I finally said, breaking the silence.

"I thought I'd lost you. The last time I saw you, before at Steve's, I thought you hated me, I thought-…"

"You shouldn't have done that to yourself." I stated, ashamed that she hurt herself, even more ashamed that I was the reason why.

She pulled away from me, pushed herself to her knees and looked into my eyes. "Do not patronize me, Darren! I already feel bad enough!"

"I'm sorry; I just can't stand the thought of someone hurting you, let alone you hurting yourself."

"But it is acceptable for you to hurt me?" She murmured almost inaudibly.

I sat in silence for a few minutes, looking up at her from the floor. She was still on her knees, waiting for me to say something, and I didn't know what.

"I'm sorry. I'll never hurt you again, I promise." I got up on my knees a few inches in front of Eve.

"How can you promise that?"

I raised one of her hands – the one without the bandage- and kissed it softly. "Because I don't want to lose you." I whispered softly.

She sighed, put her arms around my neck and looked deep into my eyes.

"Darren…" she shook her head. "You are not going to lose me."

I closed the small gap between us and kissed her gently.

She kissed me back and there was something different about the embrace, something that hadn't been present before… a sort of longing.

The kiss got deeper, more passion burnt from within me. Eve tugged at my jumper and I realized what she wanted. I pulled away from her to look into her eyes. I felt the deep black pools ensnare me momentarily before I lifted my jumper over my head. Eve did the same with her hoodie. She was wearing a black t-shirt underneath that said 'I survived the Black Parade'. I was about to ask what it meant when she started kissing me again. I smiled through the kiss as I undid my belt.

Our lips parted again and Eve pulled her t-shirt over her head. She knelt there in her bra, kicking her shoes off, as I escaped my t-shirt and jeans. I kissed her again and leant back so she was lying down on our make-shift bed. I leant over her and pushed my lips to hers once more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

I awoke to the sound of gentle breathing. I had my arms around Eve; she was laying half on top of me, one of her legs between mine.

"Morning," Eve whispered.

"Morning beautiful," I replied, gently running my fingers up and down her spine.

"Are you talking to me?" Eve laughed, jokingly.

"Yes," I replied seriously, kissing her forehead.

"I love you." She said, almost sadly.

"I love you, too, Eve."

I sat up slightly so I could press my lips to hers. She kissed me back and gently pushed me to the ground again, so her naked body was pressed against mine. I put one hand on the lower part of her back and the other on her side. Eve's ivory colored skin was warm from lying so close to me all night.

"Coo-ey! Darren! Get up! We've got to go in a minute!" Vancha yelled before bursting into the tent. When he saw us he closed the entrance flap behind him. "Oh… hello," He smiled at Eve.

"Hey," She replied politely, we both craned our necks to look at my fellow Vampire Prince.

"Vancha," He introduced himself, stepping closer to us.

"Eve," She replied.

"Vancha?" I called. He hummed in reply, not taking his wandering eyes off of Eve. "Get the fuck out!" Vancha cursed, but trudged out of the tent, re-closing the door behind him.

"You have got to go in a minute?" Eve asked, not really wanting an answer, echoing something Vancha had said. "Where are you going?"

I winced as I remembered I hadn't told Eve yet.

"The Cirque… we're moving on to the next town. I should've told you, I'm sorry."

"It is okay, forget about it." Eve said quickly, tearing herself away from me, temporarily plastering on a fake smile. The pain in her eyes hurt me and made me see the situation from her point of view. What did she think I was going to do? Sleep with her and then leave? It didn't look good.

"Eve-"

"I said forget about it!" Eve snapped, pulling her clothes back on.

"Eve, don't go."

"You have to get ready to go, Darren, you are leaving soon." She said bitterly as she walked away from me. She stopped at the door, turned to look at me and shook her head. "You promised."

I put my hands over my eyes and mentally beat myself up.

"Darren! 10 minutes and we're out of here!" Harkat called from outside. I called him in and told him I wasn't going without finding Eve first. He said he'd stay with me. Evra followed Harkat's lead, and so did Mr. Tall, saying he would buy me until ten pm, but after that he was out of here, the show must go on.

**Eve's POV**

I flitted as soon as I was out of the tent, so the sun didn't have a chance to settle on my skin until I reached the forest. I stopped under the cover of the trees, walked to a small clearing and let my humanity fall. then flew out over the town. There were ordinary people, going on with their mundane everyday activities, not knowing of the war that was threatening the entire human race. I was sick of the war. I was sick of Vampires and the Vampaneze. I was sick of living through everything this world could throw at me and coming out alive.

I angrily listed all the things that had made my life hellish these last few weeks until I reached the church. I'd never been one for religion, but what danger was there to be feared in the church tower?

I waited there for hours, in my human form. I hated this place. Not the tower, this world. I hated the people, the events, everything. I wanted out. I wasn't sure if I would be reborn if I died now that had found Darren, because he wasn't with me. He wasn't here. And if I was reborn, and I didn't remember anything this time, people would find me, they would run DNA tests and know that I shouldn't exist.

I missed Rob. There was a time he was always there for me. Steve ruined that.

Then was the first time I felt weak. Weak from depression, weak from… lack of human blood.

Thinking back, it had been over a month since I'd fed. I went back to the window and looked out at the darkened sky, the dull street lamps, and my next victim.

I flew down and landed softly next to a middle aged man. He was short, stumpy, with thinning dirty blond locks and a receding hairline. He was on the phone, talking and smiling.

"Yes, darling, I'll be home soon, just a few minutes, no need to miss me."

The reply came, with my heightened hearing I could hear flawlessly the voice on the other end: The voice of a toddler.

"Daddy, tell mummy don't have go bed. Not til you here. Want story."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Evie, just you wait. Can you put me back onto mummy now?"

"Love you Daddy."

"I love you too, baby."

I fell back deeper into the shadows. He was an innocent man, and I wanted to kill. He was a father, and a husband, most likely. I felt sick. Sick of myself. That one, simple phone call was enough to make me see that people could be happy. They could be normal, and I wasn't, but with a lot of effort and lies, I could be. I stumbled into an alleyway, where someone caught me.

"Ello, darlin'," I heard the voice and turned to look at the man behind me. His hood was brought right up to his base ball cap, where the beak covered his eyes, and his rough, unshaven face was barely visible in the gloom of the alley. He had his arms around me, and he slid his hands down my back and groped my arse, grinding his hips into mine.

_Oh no he didn't._


	20. Chapter 20

I had to put something here. This is the last chapter, and at the end… well, I'm not sure if I will continue it. I was thinking that maybe you could let me know, post something in the reviews with your opinion. Should I carry on? I have all the ideas for a sequel, but I'm not sure if I will write it. I won't do anything if there's no-one who wants me to. but as I say, post a review. I won't be offended if you don't think I should, so don't worry about that. There are other things I would like to write, but I'm pretty sure that if I was writing a sequel I would get right into it and it would flow really easily, so it won't be like I'm forcing myself to write something I don't want to or anything. So don't forget to review. And thank you ever so much for reading, I really do appreciate it. _Comfyhobo._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

"I have a boyfriend." I lied. Even if it were true, I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have wasted any time in kicking his arse; but I wanted to warn him, I guess. I waned to give him a chance. I was still thirsty. If he proved to be a dick head through and through, I had found my dinner.

"And…?" He replied, forcing me –well, not really, I could have easily stopped him, but I wanted to give him false confidence- against a grimy, dull grey wall and leaning against me.

"And he's big, and strong, and he could kick your ass!" I smiled.

"But he's not 'ere." He brought his hand up my shirt and grabbed my breast.

"An awfully good point," I was beginning to shock myself. I would usually never have let him get this far, but then I reminded myself of someone: someone who could see us, but not hear; Darren Shan. He was standing at the far end of the alley, thinking this was me, rebounding.

"Me name's Ricky." But I knew that he was lying.

"It is nice to meet you."

He rubbed his hand against the inside of my thigh and unhooked my bra with the other.

"Okay, this has gone too far, Ricky." This was his very last chance. "Back away now and I will not hurt you." I lied. I was drinking from this son of a bitch, no matter what.

"Tha' ain't gunna 'appen, love." He laughed into my neck as his hand traveled farther up the inside of my leg. "Wha's the worst tha' could happen? Are _you_ gunna kick me ass?" Ricky joked.

"That is _exactly _what is going to happen." I punched him in the face with all the strength I could muster – enough to send him flying a few feet in the air and slump against the wall. I saw his legs were slightly open so I jammed my foot against where it really hurt.

"How many human girls have you picked on, Ricky?" I asked, the power boiling away inside of me as I lifted Ricky from the ground without touching him. I basked in the fear in his eyes.

"Wha' the fuck are ya?" Ricky yelled, not feeling quite so full of himself anymore.

"I… am your worst nightmare, Danny Hailer." I saw his eyes widen again with fear as I voiced his real name. I could hear Darren running towards us, seconds from my side.

I dropped Danny to the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"Eve! What the hell are you doing?"

I didn't acknowledge Darren's existence, just bent down and made a large cut on Danny's forearm. I drank from him and savored the taste and warmth of his blood.

"Eve, that's enough." Darren sounded worried. "Eve, you're going to kill him!"

Kill: A satanic deed. But did I believe in Satan? Maybe not: But I did believe in evil. I pulled away from my victim, healed the cut on his arm but left a noticeable scar, to remember me by.

I stood up, still not giving Darren any attention, and walked out into the light of the street lamps.

"Eve," Darren was tagging along behind me like a stray pup. "Eve, please, listen to me."

I kept on walking. I probably should have listened to him. It's not like it was a one night stand, we had known each other for almost a month, but he still should've told me.

"Why did you not tell me, Darren?" I spun on him.

"I forgot." I scoffed and walked on again. "Eve… I didn't forget because I didn't think it was important, I forgot because it's like every moment I'm with you… the rest of the world doesn't matter anymore." I stopped, but didn't face him. "Eve… something amazing happened today."

_Found someone else already, did he? _

I shook my head and walked once more, realizing just how little I'd meant to him. He'd been my love, my friend… and my savior.

"I do not care. I never want to see you again. And all that time…" I shook me head sadly. "I thought I meant something. Stupid, I guess, just like Debbie."

"You're so much more to me than Debbie was." Darren almost hissed. "Come with me." I froze. He thinks I'll go back to him? "I had an epiphany. Eve, they agreed!" He turned me around to face him, he was beaming by now. "My heart and my head… They told me the same thing! Please, come with me." The smile faded and his face became serious. He really wanted me to go with him?

"Eve… say something," he begged, stroking my arm softly.

But my throat was too dry. He'd promised not to hurt me again, and he went against his word. But he also said he didn't want to lose me - and maybe he didn't. But it wasn't his choice to make.

I looked him in the eyes, looking for any trace of a lie within him. Nothing… he was sincere. That was when I realized how much I had missed him. The few seconds this morning were the obvious highlight of the day, but what did a few seconds mean when I could live forever…

It was a yes or no question. I could either go with him… or I could stay here, on my own… It was, seemingly, all or nothing.

Then I let my instincts get the better of me.

**Darren's POV**

The collision of her kiss and the ice cold touch of her skin was all I needed. I locked my arms around Eve and hugged her tight to my torso. I felt a part of me ache from the time we'd spent apart. I'd never let it happen again. I'd never be away from her for so long again. I smiled as her lips synchronized with mine and her fingers knotted in my hair.

We walked back to the Cirque hand in hand. Honestly, I think I was afraid to let her go, incase I lost her. I knew it was paranoid of me, it just felt so amazing for her to be with me again. The day had stretched for too long.

"Is everything going to be okay now?" Eve asked; her head was leant against my shoulder so she wasn't looking at me.

I breathed in deeply and set my mind back to something Mr. Tall had said to me that afternoon. I don't remember his exact words, just that he was warning me: If I brought Eve with the Cirque Du Freak, and if she came with us when we next clashed with the Vampaneze –and she would-… one of us would fall at the hands of our enemies.

One of us. While the other watched helplessly. While the other –if it were me, at least- watched, soaked in the blood of my love, as my 'worth fighting for' was torn apart. And I knew her screams would haunt me until somewhere far beyond the grave.

One of us would fall at the hands of our enemies.

"Yes… everything's going to be fine." I lied, knowing that as long as we were together –and I would not be apart- the time we had was running out. "Just fine."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
